Por amor al arte
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: Tras finalizar la guerra, Draco Malfoy se marcha de viaje por Italia a cumplir uno de sus grandes sueños. Será en la ciudad de Florencia donde chocará con su pasado y con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse.


One shot.

**Por amor al arte.**

Ro Hoshi.

Eran las ocho de la mañana de un día de febrero. Draco salió del hotel y empezó a caminar dirección a Piazza di San Giovanni. El día anterior había llegado a Florencia y estaba deseando ver en vivo la _Basílica de Santa María del Fiore_, también conocida como el _Duomo_. Sobre todo se moría de ganas por entrar y poder ver la cúpula de _Brunelleschi_, toda una gran obra de arte y que había visto millones de veces en diferentes libros de arte.

Y es que, sí, Draco Malfoy, sangre pura y descendiente de una de las mejores familias de magos, amaba el arte muggle. No era algo de lo que hubiera alardeado en Howgarts y era un secreto que únicamente conocía su madre. Por eso, una vez acabada la guerra y viendo que si se quedaba en Londres tendría pocas oportunidades para hacer algo de provecho, decidió marcharse una temporada y viajar por diferentes ciudades, quedándose en la zona muggle para evitar posibles represalias.

Los Malfoy habían salido bien parados de la guerra, habían sobrevivido y no habían acabado en Azkaban gracias a ciertas declaraciones del bando ganador, pero no todo el mundo opinaba igual y ciertos sectores pedían sus cabezas como venganza de una guerra en la que los dos bandos perdieron vidas. Así que, con diecinueve años y después de estar una temporada documentándose sobre lo que se podía encontrar fuera del mundo mágico, se despidió de sus padres y con una mochila comenzó a realizar uno de sus grandes sueños.

Caminando entre turistas por fin llegó a su destino. Levantó la mirada y ahí la vio, la fachada de la Catedral se levantaba majestuosa en medio de la plaza. Se quedó quieto, estático, con el viento peinándole sus cabellos rubios y largos, sintiendo como se le erizaban todos los vellos de su cuerpo. La imagen que tenía delante de él la había contemplado tantas veces en libros y ahora, poder admirarla en persona. Saber que estaba ahí, que había sobrevivido, que era un vencedor, le provocaba ganas de llorar y reír.

Abrió su mochila para sacar la cámara de fotos y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hacer fotografías de toda la belleza que le rodeada, sintió un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo.

—¡Oh Dios!, ¡cuanto lo siento! Permítame que le ayude —dijo la persona que le había tirado al suelo.

Recogió sus pertenencias y cuando levantó la vista, mientras soltaba algunos insultos sin ningún pudor, vio a contraluz el cuerpo de un hombre que le ofrecía una mano.

—¡Me ha podido romper la cámara! ¿Nadie le ha dicho que debe ir con cuidado en sitios tan transitados? —farfulló Draco mientras aceptaba la ayuda del hombre para poder levantarse.

Fue en ese momento, mientras se ponía de pie y la luz del sol no le cegaba la visión, que se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que había decidido tirarle al suelo en medio de una plaza en Florencia.

Delante de él se encontraba Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, con sus ridículas gafas, su pelo negro y despeinado, más alto, más fuerte, en definitiva, más hombre de lo que era la última vez que lo había visto.

—¿Potter? —preguntó con un volumen de voz bastante elevando—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en medio de una zona muggle y rodeado de turistas? —preguntó Harry mientras le miraba de arriba abajo y se detenía a observar sin reparos su antebrazo izquierdo.

En ese momento, el enojo de Draco se multiplicó por mil, pero ¿quién se creía que era ese imbécil? ¿Que se pensaba, que se dedicaba a matar a muggles como pasatiempo?

—Potter, eres… eres… ¿Qué te crees, que por ser el salvador tienes derecho a juzgar a todo el mundo que no cumple con tus reglas de moralidad? Pensaba que tu, sobretodo tu, habrías dejado atrás los prejuicios de la guerra, pero ya veo que me equivoqué y que hice lo correcto al haberme ido de Londres —masculló sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—. Que te aproveche el turismo Potter, espero no verte nunca más. —Y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, comenzó a caminar para poder subir a la cúpula.

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Malfoy y le observaba fijamente, se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho y hecho. Tenía toda la razón, se había comportado como un idiota y su mirada, mitad odio y mitad dolor, le había trastocado. Pero en honor a la verdad, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie conocido en esa ciudad. Se había ido de Londres huyendo de las presiones que le rodeaban. Después de haber finalizado la guerra, empezaron las preguntas sobre lo que quería hacer con su futuro. Todos esperaban grandes cosas de él, pero Harry no encontraba las respuestas adecuadas, además que su relación con Ginny le asfixiaba y atormentaba a partes iguales. Así que finalmente decidió tomarse una temporada de descanso, alegando que necesitaba alejarse y que además se lo había ganado a pulso.

Encontrarse al Slytherin y en una zona muggle era lo que menos se podía haber imaginado. Su reacción había sido completamente despreciable, pero cuando vio quien era la persona que tenía enfrente, su cerebro decidió irse de vacaciones. Malfoy no parecía la misma persona que recordaba haber visto en la última batalla. No, el chico que estaba en frente suyo era una versión mejorada, con su pelo rubio y largo, con una mirada más limpia, tranquila y con unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban demasiado bien.

Era Draco Malfoy y a la vez no lo era y ahora se sentía un estúpido por haberle tachado de asesino de muggles mientras le miraba sin pudor la marca tenebrosa.

—Malfoy, espera —gritó Harry mientras caminada detrás de él.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Potter? ¿Registrarme la mochila? ¿Mirar que hechizos he hecho con mi varita?

—Eh, no, yo, en fin… —suspiró mientras agarraba su propia mochila—, tienes razón, soy un capullo. Perdona por lo que te he dicho hace un momento. Supongo que no esperaba encontrar por aquí a nadie conocido y menos a ti.

Draco lo examinó, su mirada y su actitud corporal era señal de que no mentía, de que estaba avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

—De acuerdo Potter, supongo que hay cosas que jamás cambiaran, ¿no? —masculló mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas irónicas.

—Tienes razón —le dijo sonriendo y pensando que el rubio siempre sería igual—. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Espero que sea una buena pregunta, me estás entreteniendo y cada vez hay más gente para entrar en la cúpula de _Brunelleschi_—comentó, mientras se giraba para descubrir que, tal y como se temía, se había formado una gran cola en la entrada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que te quería preguntar, ¿estás visitando la ciudad haciendo turismo con una mochila y una cámara de fotos? La verdad, no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca.

Malfoy le miró levantando una ceja; como en sus mejores épocas de Howgarts, había cosas con ese Gryffindor que no las podía cambiar.

—Pues sí, eso es exactamente lo que me disponía a hacer hasta que un troglodita me ha empujado con muy mala educación y ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar de misiones con los aurores o con tu novia, la pelirroja?

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras meditaba que respuesta era la más apropiada para esa pregunta.

—Potter, tranquilo, si no me quieres responder no pasa nada. —Había visto su indecisión y no quería forzarle a contarle algo que, tal vez, ni el mismo quería escuchar—. En todo caso, no sé qué quieres hacer tú, pero yo voy a subir a la cúpula, así que espero que te lo pases bien por Florencia, es una de las ciudades más bellas de Italia —dijo, mientras le ofrecía su mano derecha para decirle adiós a él y a la situación tan surrealista que acababa de vivir.

—En realidad, me preguntaba si te importaría que te acompañara —susurró, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Cuando terminó de decir la frase se quiso morir de la vergüenza, sobre todo al ver la expresión de Malfoy, mitad sorpresa y mitad terror.

—Bueno creo que no te apetece, así que olvídalo, yo… —dejó de hablar cuando Malfoy levantó su mano para hacerle callar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres visitar Florencia conmigo? —preguntó el rubio con un tono de incredulidad.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero, si a ti te parece bien —respondió mirándole fijamente y con voz segura, para que se diera cuenta que no era ninguna broma. Tal vez dentro de una hora se arrepentiría, pero en ese momento le parecía una gran idea.

Draco no entendía nada, primero le tachaba de ir matando muggles por el mundo y ahora le decía que quería irse de turismo con él… los Gryffindors eran personas muy extrañas, pero finalmente pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que viajaba sólo y que tal vez, visitar Florencia con alguien, aunque fuera Harry Potter, podría ser entretenido. O también podía ser que tanto sol en la cabeza le hubiera causado una insolación y no sabía que estaba haciendo realmente.

—Está bien, podemos visitar Florencia juntos. Para tu suerte es una de mis ciudades favoritas, la conozco muy bien. Pero si me molestas no tendré ningún reparo en dejarte solo —declaró mientras le fulminaba con una mirada amenazadora.

—Me parece bien, y ahora vayamos a ver la cúpula del Bruno ese.

—Potter —gritó Malfoy indignado— ¡se dice cúpula de _Brunelleschi_!

—Si bueno, pero me has entendido, ¿no? —Harry le mostró una tímida sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

Draco en ese momento no lo sabía, pero ese viaje fue el principio de su relación. La visita a la cúpula fue indescriptible para ambos. Los primeros minutos mientras hacían la cola para poder entrar, cada uno pensaba en qué había pasado por su cabeza para estar compartiendo esos momentos juntos.

Pero al empezar a subir los 463 escalones, el nerviosismo y la incomodidad les abandonó para dar paso a una situación más llevadera. Tal vez fuera que Draco no paraba de explicarle todo lo que sabía sobre la época del Renacimiento, o tal vez fueron las vistas que tenía el moreno de las nalgas del Slytherin durante todo el trayecto, mientras intentaba no ahogarse y hacer el ridículo por su nula capacidad pulmonar.

Al llegar al nivel donde por fin podían observar la estructura por dentro, los dos se quedaron sin aire delante de tal espectáculo. Draco no dejaba de examinar la estructura, deleitándose en sus imágenes y en su forma octagonal, recordando todo lo que había leído sobre ella. Harry contemplaba todo también eufórico, no se había imaginado que se encontraría con algo tan grande, tan inmenso y creado por la mano del hombre.

—Es muy hermoso —expresó Harry mirando al techo, intentando memorizar todo lo que tenía delante suyo.

—Sí, es una maravilla, es toda una experiencia visitar este monumento.

—Gracias por haberme traído —dijo sonriendo— creo que sin ti no lo habría disfrutado de la misma forma.

Draco sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos Potter, no es para tanto —susurró mirando al techo, no se creía capaz de mirar a esos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida—, venga, todavía nos quedan escalones, nos falta disfrutar de las vistas de toda Florencia.

—¿Más escalones? —preguntó Harry—. Espero que el paisaje merezca la pena.

—Te aseguro que así es —musitó, mientras volvían a subir los escalones que les separaban del final.

Finalmente llegaron al final del ascenso, donde Florencia les esperaba con un sol radiante y un cielo azul con pocas nubes. Cada uno en silencio contempló el paisaje que se les mostraba. Draco no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, estaba a muchos metros de altura, rodeado de monumentos renacentistas, en una ciudad que respiraba arte por todas sus calles y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía libre, sin esa sensación de ahogo que le había perseguido toda su vida.

Harry a su lado y sintiendo el cúmulo de sensaciones que embargaban al Slytherin se alejó para que pudiera disfrutar de ese momento solo; era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Fue en la distancia y contemplándolo desde la lejanía, cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que le había acompañado esa mañana no era la que creía conocer. Estaba seguro de que realmente nunca lo había hecho y lo que en un principio iba a ser una aventura para desconectar de su realidad, se había convertido en un viaje donde su principal objetivo era conocer a esa persona de la que únicamente conocía su rostro.

Durante una semana recorrieron todos los lugares emblemáticos de Florencia, la _Galería Uffizi, el David de Miguel Ángel, La Piazza della Signoria_… Cada mañana se reunían en una cafetería a mitad de camino de sus respectivos hoteles y devoraban la ciudad sin ningún reparo, hasta que llegada la noche y cada uno se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación para recordar lo que habían hecho durante ese día.

Durante esa semana dejaron atrás sus respectivos prejuicios y se dedicaron a conocerse. Draco le explicó porque conocía tanto las costumbres y las ciudades muggles y por qué se había alejado de Londres. Harry, por su parte, le comentó que realmente no quería ser auror, que por una vez quería ser el dueño de su propio destino y no una marioneta guiada, como lo había sido toda su vida.

Fue el quinto día, mientras paseaban cerca del _Ponte Vecchio_ cuando sucedió lo que los dos llevaban días evitando. Mientras el sol se escondía y se reflejaba en el río, dieron rienda suelta a lo que llevaban sintiendo desde el día que se habían encontrado. Harry le acarició lentamente las mejillas mientras se acercaba a esos labios que hablaban con pasión de historias griegas mitológicas, para poder saborearlos y poder probar al fin ese dulce pecado.

Se besaron, mordiéndose con frenesí, con lascivia, investigando, probando mutuamente el sabor de unas bocas que habían pasado de insultarse a desbordar lujuria.

Esa noche no se separaron como siempre hacían, el destino fue una misma habitación de hotel. Fue en esa cama donde Draco dejó que Harry recorriera su cuerpo como si fuera otra obra de arte. Lo recorrió con sus manos, con su lengua y cuando llegó a la marca que destacaba en su pálida piel, la besó con gran dulzura, dándole entender que su pasado no importaba, que quería todo de él, con o sin tatuaje que recordara a guerras pasadas.

En ese momento, el Slytherin bajó todas sus defensas y se abrió en cuerpo y corazón. Era todo suyo y para hacérselo entender sin palabras, besó con gran dulzura la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. Era su forma de decirle que, si bien el Gryffindor aceptaba su pasado, él no tendría ningún problema con el suyo, que entre ellos todo había cambiado.

Cuando Harry sintió esos dulces labios en su rostro, un sentimiento de necesidad se apoderó de él. Le urgía apoderarse de ese cuerpo pálido, recorrerlo con sus dedos, con su lengua, con sus labios, ser el único dueño y señor de todas las fibras de su ser.

En el instante en que entró dentro del cuerpo de Draco, su mirada y la estrechez que sintió alrededor de su pene hizo que por un momento nada más existiera a su alrededor. Sólo dos cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose con lentitud, saboreando el momento, su primer momento juntos.

Cuando vio, en la cara de Harry, como llegaba al éxtasis y sintió su esencia en su interior, no pudo evitar tener el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. En esos segundos, y mirándole a los ojos, le pareció retroceder al instante en el que admiraban las vistas de Florencia. Ese día había sentido un agujero en el estómago al sentirse observado por esa mirada verde y ahora, con el sopor de la reciente sesión de sexo que habían tenido, sabía que no se había equivocado. Quería a Harry y ni podía ni quería hacer nada para evitarlo.

Después de esa semana en Florencia nada volvió a ser igual. Decidieron continuar, su viaje, juntos y seguir recorriendo Italia. A ninguno de los dos le apetecía volver a Londres y no querían separarse ahora que se habían encontrado. Vivían en una luna de miel que parecía no tener fin, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de la vida como no habían podido hacer hasta ahora, uno por sus presiones familiares y el otro por su lucha eterna con Voldemort.

Había pasado un mes y medio de su encuentro cuando la realidad los golpeó a los dos sin miramientos.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo con un papel en la mano. Intentaba que su expresión fuera fría, distante, pero él mismo sabía que estaba fallando en el intento.

—No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto —susurró, mirando la carta que había abierto, mientras Harry se estaba duchando—. Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando…

—Draco… yo, mírame por favor —dijo sollozando, mientras se agachaba para poder verle sus ojos grises— mírame, te lo suplico, lo siento tanto, yo…

—¿Todo ha sido mentira? Dime, ¿todo esto ha sido una venganza por lo que paso en Howgarts? —dijo empujándole, mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—¿Les dirás a todos que has conseguido follarte a Draco Malfoy? ¿Todo este tiempo era un maldito juego, una apuesta? Dímelo, maldito cabrón, ¡dímelo! ¿Tanto me odiabas? —le gritó mientras notaba como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Harry intentaba acercarse, calmarle, deseaba hablar con él, para explicarle el contenido de ese mensaje, donde Ginny le reclamaba que volviera a Londres para continuar la relación que tenían.

—Draco cariño, sólo escúchame, déjame que te explique, no es lo que piensas —decía con verdadera angustia, no quería perderle, ni ahora ni nunca—. Yo te quiero a ti, no a ella, créeme por fav…

La bofetada que recibió en la cara le dejó sin habla. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio le rompió el corazón: los ojos grises que siempre brillaban con ilusión, con esperanza, se habían ido para dejar pasar a una gran tristeza y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta del daño que había hecho por ocultarle algo tan importante.

—No vuelvas a decirme que me quieres —gritó con una profunda voz de furia y con los ojos llorosos—. Ahora no puedo creerte y no sé si algún día lo podré hacer.  
>Y al finalizar esa frase, cogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación.<p>

Los siguientes días fueron un verdadero caos para Harry. Durante una semana estuvo buscándole por toda Roma, una ciudad demasiado grande y que apenas conocía como para poder encontrarle, pero sabía que si Draco no quería que lo encontrara, así sería. El rubio se manejaba mejor por el mundo muggle que él mismo y, si no hacía magia, nunca lo podría encontrar.

Finalmente decidió que tal vez si intentaba contactar con él vía lechuza, lo acabaría encontrando para poder hacer la entrega. Escribió una carta donde le explicaba todo lo que no había podido contarle el día de la discusión, pero sobretodo, quería que supiera que quería estar con él; que no quería tener nada con Ginny; que se quedaría donde él decidiera, en Italia, en Francia o donde fuera; que no había sido una venganza; que realmente le quería y que estar lejos de él estaba siendo una verdadera agonía.

Durante tres días envió diferentes cartas a lo largo del día, todas entregadas, sin respuesta y que hacían que su esperanza disminuyera. Fue durante el cuarto, mientras daba un paseo por el barrio de _Trastevere_, que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas sin que intentara hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo había perdido, por no ser sincero, por pensar que le perdonaría todo. Había visto su mirada de amor y aunque no se lo había dicho, sabía que lo quería de la misma forma que hacía él y ahora, se había acabado.

Se sentó en un banco mientras miraba a la gente pasear. Roma era una ciudad que no le gustaba mucho, a su gusto era una ciudad demasiado grande, con demasiados contrastes, aunque tal vez su amor por Florencia y por todo lo que descubrió de la mano del Slytherin pesaba demasiado.

—Tal vez debería volver a Florencia, para despedirme de ti —susurró en voz alta.

—¿Ya te quieres olvidar de mi Harry? —dijo alguien en su oreja lentamente, notando un cálido aliento.

—Draco, ¿de verdad estás aquí? ¿De verdad eres tú? —Cerró sus ojos y empezó a sollozar.

Draco se levantó del banco y se sentó encima de Harry, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas derramadas.

—Abre los ojos mi amor —susurró, intentando que su voz no se notará tan quebrada como sabía que la tenía.

Así hizo y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Era su Draco, había vuelto y le volvía a mirar como antes de haberle dejado, había vuelto el brillo en sus ojos. Era su cara la que estaba delante de él, su cuerpo el que sentía, sus manos de dedos largos y estilosos los que le acariciaban y sus labios rosados y tiernos.

—Bésame por favor —musitó entre lágrimas— hazlo y sabré que de verdad eres tú.

Y ahí, en una calle de Roma, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de entendimiento. Harry sabía que había sido perdonado, que quería estar con él y que no lo volvería a dejar. Por su parte, Draco sabía que era amado, que no había sido una venganza. Lo supo en la primera carta que recibió, pero el miedo no le dejaba actuar, hasta que pensó que no podía dejarle escapar y que el amor del Gryffindor era demasiado valioso como para que su orgullo se interpusiera entre los dos.

Harry los llevó mediante una aparición al hotel donde se hospedaba. No podía pasar más tiempo separado de él, su cuerpo ardía de necesidad, quería quitarle la ropa, acariciar todas las partes de su anatomía blanca, cálida, perfecta. Perderse en ese cuerpo que, para él, era igual que el de un dios griego.

Draco no dejaba de besarle mientras le quitaba la ropa para poder acariciar la piel morena y tersa que se escondía debajo de todas esas capas. Esos días separados había sentido como si le faltara el aire para respirar, no podía vivir sin su mirada, sin sus labios dulces y su lengua de sabor exquisito.

Ya en la cama, desnudos, sus cuerpos se enredaron destilando por todos sus poros amor y deseo. Harry sentado encima de Draco y sintiendo como le penetraba con rapidez, no podía pensar, le costaba respirar, sólo era capaz de gemir, de sentir, de dejarse llevar por el placer.

Draco había leído mucho sobre arte, pinturas y esculturas que decían representar el paraíso y él se lo había creído. Hasta ese momento, en el que no era dueño de su cuerpo. Lo escuchaba sollozar, con los ojos verdes dilatados por el placer, mordiéndole el cuello mientras gemía sin control. Cuando sintió como Harry culminaba, como su ano se estrechaba alrededor de su pene mientras gritaba su nombre, sintió que había encontrado su propia obra de arte entre sus brazos y sólo fue capaz de dejarse llevar, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones y llenándole de su esencia. Finalmente había encontrado su propio paraíso.

Después de la reconciliación y tras estar durante dos días encerrados en la habitación, decidieron volver a Londres para poder continuar su relación sin mentiras.

Harry se sinceró con Ginny y sus amigos. Al principio todo fueron recriminaciones y discusiones, pero pasado un tiempo aceptaron la realidad y que ahora Draco formaba parte de su vida, y que si no lo aceptaban, era su problema, no iba a dejarle.

Draco por su parte, habló con sus padres. Les informó de su relación con Harry Potter y su intención de estudiar en una Universidad muggle de arte. Lucius montó en cólera recordándole sus obligaciones como sangre pura y su deber teniendo descendencia. Hasta que Narcisa se lo llevó del comedor para volver cinco minutos más tarde y con su bendición para estar con Harry Potter o con un unicornio mientras fuera feliz.

Era 31 de diciembre y se encontraban de nuevo en _Piazza di San Giovanni_. Faltaba poco para que hiciera un año de su encuentro en ese mismo sitio, pero habían decidido adelantar su aniversario.

—Me encanta este sitio —confesó Draco, mientras lo abrazaba con cariño y paseaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda.

—Y a mí, me encantaría vivir en Florencia. Podríamos venir cada día aquí y visitar la cúpula de _Brunellesci_.

—Vaya, ¡si por fin lo dices bien! —dijo riendo Draco.

—¡Jajaja!, eso es por tengo un buen maestro en arte —susurró suavemente en el oído, mientras le daba un mordisco en el lóbulo—. Ahora en serio, ese día, mientras me explicabas como lo habían construido, lo que se podía ver en ella, te miraba a los ojos y veía a un hombre inteligente, sabio, que disfrutaba de las cosas que le gustaban, apasionado y creo que fue en ese momento, cuando me dije a mi mismo que no te podía dejar escapar. Te amo Draco —confesó, mientras intenta no llorar por la emoción que sentía dentro de sí.

Draco lo miró para ver amor en sus ojos verdes y pensó que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento.

—Yo también te amo Harry —declaró, mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlos con suavidad, como sabía que le gustaba a su amado, saboreando lentamente, tocando sus nalgas por encima de los vaqueros, acercándose más a su cuerpo para que notara lo que, un único beso, provocaba en su interior.

—¿Sabes?, nunca te agradecí que ese día tropezarás conmigo y me tirarás al suelo —afirmó sonriendo y dándole un beso en el cuello mientras sus manos traviesas empezaban a pasearse por el torso.

—Vaya, pues tendremos que solucionar ese problema de inmediato.

Eran las once de la noche y desaparecen de la plaza, para ir al hotel donde se entregaron uno al otro por primera vez, para empezar el año de la mejor forma posible. Con sus cuerpos unidos en una danza de amor y frenesí, para seguir viviendo sus vidas y poder encontrar el paraíso juntos.

_Este es mi primer fic Drarry que escribo y publico. Espero que las personas que hayan decidido leerlo os guste y si me dejais vuestra opinión de antemano os lo agradezco de corazón. _  
><em>Tengo que darle las gracias a Lucy y Aeren, por sus opiniones y sobretodo a Aeren, que además de corregirme muchos errores, fue la que me animó y me empujó a escribir. Sin ti este viaje por Florencia no habría existido! ^^<em>

_Ro Hoshi _

06c4a4c1-9e23-3ed5-933d-32e40674672e


End file.
